


caught in the act

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Not Tsukishimacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki obviously has the "best" music tastes in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> I always think Tsukki has unpredictable music tastes. ...

Akiteru would bluntly admit that he liked sleeping in Kei's bed way more than his own. His bed was soft, slightly bouncy, and it always smelled like Kei.

He held his breath as he walked into his younger brother's room, stepping lightly on the plush carpet to make his way across the room.

Kei was sleeping peacefully, his glasses set precariously on the edge of his desk and tiny, soft snores escaping his parted lips. His earphones were perched loosely on his head in a seemingly uncomfortable position. 

Akiteru stuck his tongue out of his mouth in concentration as he attempted to gently peel back a corner of the blankets and settle on the bed.

He moved carefully as he shifted to be more comfortable, only letting the breath he was holding go when he was sure he wouldn't need to make any unnecessary movements. 

He hears static coming from Kei's earphones and thought about how annoyed and upset Kei would get if his they got broken.

'I'll just move them off really fast.' 

Akiteru reached up cautiously and slid them off, smiling softly when Kei made a small noise before burrowing deeper into his blankets. 

He made to put them next to Kei's glasses but the music had grown louder and it was nothing Akiteru had ever heard before.

He pursed his lips and thought about if Kei would mind, then he shrugged as he lifted them onto his head and over his ears.

_"Mama said knock you out! Huh!_

_I'm gonna knock you out! Huh!_

_Mama said knock you out! Huh!_

_Uuhhhhh-I'm gonna knock you out! Huh!"_

Akiteru choked on a laugh that bubbled up in his throat. He took the headphones off, hands shaking with the effort of not waking Kei up and scrambles off the bed and out of the room, nicely hitting his poor pinky toe against the door frame.

Kei woke up with a jump, looking sharply at the empty door way in confusion. He squinted and reluctantly got up to close the door, already having a thought of _who_ exactly woke him up.

Settling back into bed, he sighed deeply and reached back for his headphones connected to his phone.

He picked up both, putting the headphones on, and changed the song.

_"First things first, I'm the realest (realest)_

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let em feel it)"_

Then he goes back to sleep with a shrug. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I really do think I'm funny, very much so pff


End file.
